


Tortured, Tangled Hearts

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: CSI, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has had enough of Las Vegas. Roger has set up his brother for a double murder and has to live with the consequences. But will he drag Kate down with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  A/N: Was going to be a one shot. But I’ve already got part 6 planned. Feedback: Yes please!

Its been enough. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The bars takings over the last few weeks had been dwindling and I had been debating whether or not to sell up and cut my loses. I didn’t need this shit. The constant crap from my employees and an ex thinking that the cash register was his own personal ATM.

So I had decided that this was the last night. That as soon as I could I’d put a for sale sign up and get the hell out of Las Vegas!

I was just cashing up when I heard banging on the door, making me jumpy. I quickly place the takings in the safe behind me, cover it up with its sheet.

"We’re closed! There’s a convenience store down the block!" I shouted.

The banging persisted, pissing me off. I just wanted to clear bottles and glasses away and get the fuck out! 

"I said we’re CLOSED,"

"Oh come on!" Someone on the other side shouted.

I moved around the bar, heading towards the door, peering out.

"We’re closed," I repeated.

I looked out through the window, a guy in maybe his mid twenties staring back at me. Looking like he could actually use a drink. Just wearing a white t shirt and jeans and some god awful dirty sneakers. I wondered if he was cold, cause the nights were chilly lately. His face was familiar and was cute and his body, well the guy was pretty well built. Even for a stranger. I felt sorry for him. The way he looked, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, one drink," I said.

I unlocked the doors, opening it, letting the stranger in. Hoping that I didn’t later regret it.  
I looked around seeing him follow me towards the bar, feeling nervous. There were some strange people around in Vegas and had found out the hard way. That’s why I was getting rid of this place and heading back home.

"So what do you want?" I asked, pausing where his name would be.

He sat down on a stool in front of me, staring at me.

"Roger," he answered. "Roger Jennings. And a beer,"

"Kate," I said, bending down picking up a bottle of beer from the chiller cabinet under the bar, placing it in front of him.

"Here Roger on the house, you look like you could do with it. Plus this is the last beer I’m gonna serve. Putting the bar up for sale tomorrow." I said.

"Why? This is the nearest place from work,"

I looked at him, the penny dropping. Remembering where I’d seen him before.

"Now I remember you. You work at that pizza place, Dante’s down the block,"

Roger nodded, swigging back his beer. I moved around to the front of the bar, hitching up my skirt and sitting on a stool next to him. At least when I get rid of this place, I can also get rid of the skirt. Having been the ex’s idea. Another rock bar is just what Las Vegas needed. But he had put up half of the money. 

I watched as he took another sip of beer as his eyes looked me up and down. It felt a little uncomfortable at first. He was undeniably cute and that t shirt made his body bulge in all the right places. I noticed that he had drunk his beer in just a few minutes.

"Looks like you needed that. Rough day?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Another?"

He nodded again. A man of few words. Instead of going back around the bar, I leaned over it. Grabbing a beer from under the bar. I looked up, seeing my reflection in the glass case in front of me. Seeing him staring at me, checking me out. staring at my ass. It was flattering, I did have a fantastic ass. Roger stood up, moving closer, pressing himself against me,

I pulled myself up, turning around, handing him the beer. Coming face to face with him. All I can smell is sweat and pizza. So intoxicating. His eyes burning into me. Unsure what colour they were. One moment they were blue then green and brown. 

I leaned in, brushing the stray blonde hair from his forehead. Roger grabbed hold of my hand, pulling it away.

"Aww, are you shy, baby?" I whispered. "It doesn’t matter if you are. I can take care of you,"

He looked at me with such disgust that I felt violated. Wrapping his arm around me, he pulled me closer.

"Don’t fucking call me that?" He growled. "You don’t know nothing bout me. Don’t know what I’m capable of."

A chill went down my spine! Feeling a little scared but turned on at the same time.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked, scared as to what his answer would be.  
Roger grinned. 

"You want me to hurt you?" 

Usually in bed I liked it a little rough. But I didn’t know anything about this guy. He looked so young and I’m in my mid thirties, a good ten years between us. There was a lot I could teach him and I’m sure he could show me a thing or two, too. 

I just looked at him, staring into those eyes. And he dropped his drink onto the floor, lifting me up onto the bar. The steel cold against the back of my legs. My skirt was tight around my thighs but his hands pushed it up to my hips. 

Roger’s hands were rough, a few calluses on his fingers.

He pulled my ass close to him whilst all the while staring at me. Running his hands over the top of my thighs, moving between my legs. 

I reached out my hand, the back of my it brushing away more fallen hair. He still smelt sexy even if he was a little sweaty. 

I felt his fingers at the top of thighs and I bit my lip as they traced my wet panties. Surprised by how wet he’d already gotten me. 

Roger stared at me all the time smiling. God that fucking smile was going to get me into trouble. 

He pulled me even closer. My body pressed against his chest and his fingers pressed against my panties. 

"Take them off." I moaned, begging.

I leaned back on the bar, resting on my elbows. 

Roger slipped his fingers through the straps of my panties. A cool breeze hit the wetness of my pussy. It felt good but not as good as his fingers, his mouth was going to feel.

A finger traced my wetness, then another.

"You’re so fucking wet…"

There was a slight pause as he tried to remember my name.

"Kate," he finally remembered.

I smiled, nodding. At least he remembered it. I rested my feet on the rail that ran under the bar, making sure he got a better view. 

My hips bucked has his fingers entered me. He leaned in, capturing my mouth, forcefully. His body was pressed against my, hard. I ran my hand down his back. He was still wearing that dirty, oily t-shirt. That definitely had to go soon.

Whilst his fingers stroked my walls, his thumb played with my clit. Stopping every now and again to see the look of pleasure on my face. His fingers reached higher finding that sweet spot quickly. My whole body was aching, pussy throbbing. 

"Fuck Roger, that’s so good,"

He thrusted his fingers harder and I could feel my walls contract around them. I shut my eyes as my orgasm reached its peak and I collapsed on the bar, breathing hard.  
Roger stood back, surveying me with those eyes. I raised my foot off the rail, rubbing against his crotch. The bulge growing with every second.

"My place is just upstairs," I moaned, hoping that he’d take the hint.

"No boyfriend?" He asked.

I shook my head. The ex had moved out a few months ago and good riddance.   
"Good. Cause I wanna fuck you so bad,"

I smiled as he pulled me up off the bar. Feeling that he was going to throw me over his shoulder or something. But he didn’t.

I took his hand, leading him out of the bar and around the back. At the back of the bar were a flight of stairs. And I lead him up. Has we got to the top, we stop and he pushed me up against the wall.

"I need to open the door," I said.

Roger looked embarrassed. 

"It’s okay baby,"

He seemed very eager. Not that I was complaining. Finally I managed to open the door to my apartment. I entered first, turning on the light.

I could feel him breathing hard behind me as he shut the door. I turned around, seeing him grinning, pulling me in for a heated kiss. I pushed him back against the door and he spun me back around, making me dizzy for a moment. My back ached as it made contact with the door and the handle was digging into me. He lifted me up into his arms, kissing my neck.

"Where’s the fucking bedroom?" He asked.

I pointed in the direction of my bedroom, a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to fuck me against the door.

He carried me into my bedroom, sitting me down on the edge of my bed. I looked up at him, need in my eyes. I watched as he took off his shirt, finally letting me see what was underneath.

"Damn," 

I couldn’t believe it. Maybe I wasn’t paying attention before or the bar had been too dark for me to see. His body was toned, the veins in his arms bulging. I couldn’t wait to see what his cock was like. 

I leaned back behind me, pulling out a condom from the drawer, opening the foil with my teeth. 

And I watched as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his belt. He threw it on the bed next to me, which was strange. Roger watched as I looked at the belt and I knew what he had planned. He reached out his hand, pulling me up, taking the condom from my hand. Then pulled off my blouse. Spinning me around he unclasped my bra, running his hand down my back, down to the top of my skirt and unzipped it, pushing it down over my thighs. Luckily was panties were still laying on the floor of the bar and I had to remember to pick them up before the cleaner arrived in the morning.

Roger pushed me down into the bed, making sure I was laying face down. He crawled up behind me, his hand sliding down my spine and he parted my legs with his knee. I could hear him take the condom out from the wrapper. 

"Oh fuck," I cried out, feeling his cock at the entrance of my pussy. 

It had been a long time since someone had fucked me like this. The ex, despite being a massive dick head, was boring in bed. Before him I always liked it hard and fast. I wasn’t the kind of girl who was into love making most of the time. This was about the sex and sex only. Roger’s hand moved up my spine, making me shiver. It stopped on my neck, holding me in place as he thrust deep inside me. I made no attempt to move, this is what I wanted. Feeling him so deep that every thrust made my eyes water in pleasure. The grip on my neck increases and it begins to hurt. I never answered when I said if I wanted him to hurt me or not! Not that it mattered now.

Roger’s other hand is on my hip, and I push against him. 

"Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, Kate," 

"That feels so good," I moaned.

"Play with your pussy whilst I fuck you!" He demanded.

I moved one hand between my legs, rising up against his body. I roll my fingers against my clit, pulling on it, feeling his cock pressing against my hand. 

Suddenly I feel empty.

"No, don’t stop," I cried.

I see him on the bed next to me, reaching out for his belt. I swallowed hard, a little excited and nervous. He turned his head to me, grinning from ear to ear, holding the belt in his hand. Then he stopped, looking around him. Laying on the bed next to me were the remainder of my wardrobe. I was bad at choosing clothes, usually leaving the contents everywhere. Roger saw the scarf, picking it up, pulling it through his fingers, getting the feel of it. I looked at him, knowing what he wanted, more than willing to let him.  
Roger moved back behind me, pulling me hard against him. I felt the silk of the scarf against my skin as he wraps it around my neck, pulling me back, harder.

"Fuck,"

A hand rested on my hips against as he entered me, again. His cock even deeper than before. His pace is frantic as though he was going to lose control at any moment.

"Oh fuck Roger, that’s good."

"You like that, bitch. You like me fucking you like this!"

I thought I’d be more shocked at him calling me a bitch, but I wasn’t. He pulled the scarf tighter around my neck. I was scared I was going to pass out as he pounded me harder. Despite how much I was hurting, I wanted it. I began to play with my clit again, feeling it harder than before. I was so close.

"Yes… Don’t stop." 

But he did, turning me over, pulling my leg above his shoulder. Roger stared down at me, sliding the scarf from around my neck. He lowered his body on top of me, gripping my neck with his hand. It was going to leave a bruise. But I could always wear the scarf.  
"How’d you like it now, bitch," he hissed.

Truth was, I did. I fucking loved it. It was as though he could read my mind. That he knew exactly what I liked. 

I looked up at him, seeing the control written all over his face. He liked to be in control. But there was something else, something he was keeping from me. 

"Harder, fuck me harder!" 

My demands were met with a grin and a deep pounding. I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked so hard. Especially from someone ten years younger. 

"So close baby."

I reached out my hand, running it down his chest, feeling the sweat pooling on his body. My fingers dangling in the chain around his neck. I didn’t know he was religious. Especially not the way he had been pounding into me.

He released my neck, brushing my hand away from his cross and resting his hands on my hips. He was beginning to lose control and I was on the verge on coming. We stared at each other, both needing something from the other. A release. He pounded harder and I could feel my pussy begin to tighten around his cock. 

My back arched as my orgasm ripped through my body, sending me into convulsion after another. Moments later I saw the relief on his face.

"Fuck yes," he screamed as he rode my body through his own orgasm.

He slumped on top of me, and then rolled off onto the bed next to me, breathing hard, gasping for breath. 

I ran my fingers through my hair, looking across at him. He looked upset.

"What’s wrong?" I asked. "I thought that was pretty amazing,"

He was just staring up at the ceiling. 

"Hey," 

I rolled over to him, running my fingers through his hair, softly. The craziness of the last half an hour dissipating. But he pulls away, moving off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He didnt say anything. Looking around my bedroom for his clothes. I watched as he pulled of his jeans, that dirty shirt and sneakers. 

"I have stuff to do," he said. 

Roger seemed pre occupied. Whatever was going on in his mind. He didn’t need me.   
I moved from the warmth of the bed, sitting on the edge, wrapping a sheet around my waist.

"Am I going to see you again?" I asked.

I know it sounded a little needy of me and I wasn’t normally like that. But.. We both seemed to have a need and seemed to fill it.

"I don’t know. You might not like what you find."

I watched as he left my bedroom and out of the apartment. I just sat there. Wondering if I would see Roger Jennings again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is still in Las Vegas. But could she be heading for a head on collision with trouble.

I decided not to sell the bar, preferring to buy out my ex and turn it into the bar I wanted. Which wouldn't be hard. Negotiating a new morgage and get the ex out of my life forever. He had been the last thing on my mind. Which is more than I could say about Roger. On occasion I'd wanted to go around to Dante's and see if he wanted to finish what he'd started. That half an hour had been incredible. I hadn't been fucked like that in a long time. Telling my friend about it the next day! And having her tell me that I shouldn't let this one get away so easily. I didn't want a relationship I just needed someone, anyone. Feeling a little whore-ish about the whole thing. 

I walked passed Dante's Pizza for the third time in a day, wondering if he was working. Still remembering his smell. The smell of sweat and pizza doe. His arms forcing me down on the bed. Seeing the veins in his arms, feeling how strong he was had turned me on. Still turned me on now whenever I thought about it. And id thought about it a lot. 

I turned back, heading for the bar. He wouldn't want to see me. 10 years older and been around the block a few times. Roger was rough around the edges and I liked it. The ex was so clean cut and a bit of a dick, even after investing in the bar. Not to mention an anal control freak. Where I preferred the other kind of control. 

The bar was quiet, only a few regulars sitting at the bar watching the television in the corner. First thing to go after the renovations is that damned tv. I smiled at the staff, looking up at the television. I could hear the local news above me...

"Las Vegas police tonight are looking into the Gas Station murders Are holding suspect named as Benjamin Jennings."

My head looked up at the screen, quickly grabbing the remote, turning up the sound. 

"Sources inside the Las Vegas crime lab believe that Jennings' brother was an integral part of his arrest."

I dropped the remote onto the bar, heading out upstairs to my apartment. I turned the tv back on, hoping to see the last of the broadcast and reading every newspaper I could find. 

I sat down on my bed, reading the paper. Roger's brother was accused of killing 2 men at a gas station on the other side of town. An critical piece of evidence was brought to the attention of the district attorney by Roger himself. He had actually turned in his own brother. Now I understood when he said that if I got close to him that I might not like what I found. I turned off the tv and headed back downstairs to the bar, looking at the clock. Almost closing time and I knew when Dante's closed, I'd been there enough times. I let the manager lock up and headed down the block.

I stood outside for a few minutes, people coming out, pushing passed me. My eyes looked up as i saw him through the glass door, turning the open sign around to closed. Noticing that he hadn't locked the door and went inside.

I followed him into the back, being able to feel the heat from the fire in the oven. There was a fire burning inside me too! Roger stood with his back to me, wearing the same white vest he had worn when he'd walked into my bar. The vest I wanted to rip off his body. To run my hand down his back, my mails clawing in to his skin. 

"Why you here?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet smell of pizza and sweat.

"I know about your brother," I answered, "How he killed those men,"

Roger turned around. I'd forgot how god damned sexy he was. Despite the baby face he was an animal in bed. Had made me come so many times! Made me want him to do unspeakable things to me. Knowing I'd enjoy every fucking second. But as he stood there I saw a vulnerability about him. Looking like a lost child. And a man with a huge burden on his shoulders. 

I stood next to a table, seeing half kneaded pizza doe laying on top of it.

"It was on the news," I added,

He looked at me, feeling his eyes burning into me, looking me up at down like he'd done that night in the bar. Roger didn't say anything, just walking across the room towards me, standing in front of me. 

"Don't believe everything you see on the news," he whispered.

I felt his breath against my lips, making my heart race.

"Maybe I can help. I've got some money. I could help with a lawyer," I said.

He gave me that look again, the one he had given me back at the bar when I'd called him baby. As though he could rip out my heart and fuck me at the same time. 

"I don't want your fucking money," he shouted in my face.

I stood back at the wall, blinking several times in shock.

"I just want to help,"

"Why. You don't know me. You know nothing about me,"

He was right, I didn't know anything about him. Just that his brother was in trouble.

"Why did you really come ere. I've seen you across the street, looking at the place. You casing the joint or something?"

I shook my head. I knew that he'd figured out why I was really there. I may want to help his brother but what I really wanted was him in my bed again. Making me come so hard that it would make me blind.

My eyes burned into him.

"you know why," I breathed heavily.

He smiled at me, sending a chill down my spine. Pressing himself again me, feeling his growing cock pressed against me.

"I really wanna help you but..."

"But what?"

I knew he was teasing me and I didn't care. It was all part of the game. I reached up my hand, my fingers running through his hair. Touching him felt so good. I needed more, craved more. 

"What do you want, baby?" Roger demanded.

I bit my lip as I felt his hand between my thigh. His fingers slowly caressing my skin.

"Is this what you want? What you really came here for?"

I nodded, my breath increasing. He pressed me against the wall. Remembering the same moment in my apartment, hoping this time he'd fuck me against it. I could feel my pussy grow wet with every caress. There was no denying I wanted it, wanted him. 

"Don't tease me," I whispered, my voice harsh and needy.

"I'm gonna do more than tease you baby," 

I watched as Roger knelt down in front of me, his hand still high up my skirt. Still feeling his fingers tracing my wet panties. Then the coldness as he whipped them off down my legs. My head looked down, seeing him staring up at me, never breaking eye contact. There was that look again, that subtle change in eye colour. Blue eyes growing darker.

Roger stood, hold my panties in his hands, stuffing them inside his pocket. He looked me up and down again, his hands reaching out, ripping open my blouse. Several buttons popping off.

Roger spun me around, my back against him. I heard the zipper on my skirt being pulled down then felt his hands on my stomach, moving up my body, caressing my breasts over my bra. I wanted him to take it off but he had other ideas. 

His breath was hot against my neck has he kissed the soft skin under my hair, brushing it to the side. Nibbling on my shoulder.

"You're going to get what you wanted and more," he growled in my ear.

I felt his hand against my neck, pulling me back against him whilst his other hand blazed a trail back down my body to settle between my thighs, two fingers entering my pussy. 

I pressed my body against him, moaning in pleasure has his fingers pounded hard inside me, stroking my walls, his thumb strumming my clit.

"Fuck," I moaned.

It felt so good, his fingers inside me again. I wanted more, wanting his throbbing cock inside me. 

I was getting close, my pussy beginning to clamp onto those delicious fingers.

"That's it baby, come for me." Roger moaned in my ear.

I screamed out my orgasm in the little kitchen of Dante's pizza. He spun me back around to face him, lifting me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me across to the table. The very same table he used to knead the pizza dough. 

He lay me down. I didn't even care that I was sitting on an unbaked pizza dough. Flour going everywhere, lucky that he'd let me keep my skirt on. 

I watched with interest as he unzipped his jeans, taking out his cock, stroking it several times before teasing me with the tip.

"Fuck roger, please"

He stared at me, seeing the intensity in my eyes. Roger lifted me up, slowly setting me back down on his cock, thrusting deep inside me. My mind seemed to lose all sense of what was wrong and right, forgetting about that condom in the back pocket of my skirt. 

"Fuck baby, I'd forgotten how fucking good you felt,"

He pounded deeper into me, my hips matching every movement. No man, not even the ex had turned me on, made me feel so sexual before.

I grabbed hold of that vest, pushing it up off his body, smelling the sweat and grease, intoxicating as it was. I breathed him in, deep, feeling my head spinning.

My hand ran down his chest, feeling every taught muscle. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. His lips devouring my neck, nibbling on my ear lobe. Taking his tongue into my mouth, sharing a deep, heated kiss.

I felt my walls begin to tighten again. However much I wanted to prolong it, I couldn't hold back any longer. 

"Fuck, yes," I screamed.

Roger grinned as I came hard, my face buried Into his neck, still pounding hard into me several times, needing to secure his own. 

My breathing slowed as I came down, still feeling him inside me for a moment longer.

"Fuck that was..."

I watched as he tucked himself back into his jeans me stepped off the table. Flour all over my black skirt, pieces of dough imbedded into the back of my legs. I dusted myself off, buttoning up my blouse. Realising that he had my panties in his pocket.

I moved closer to him and watched as he pulled me closer to him.

"You still want to help me?" He asked,

I nodded,

"Of course I do,"

"Then maybe I should tell you the truth!"


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my stomach churning, the sickness rising in my throat. Roger stood in front of me, waiting for my reaction to what he had told me. That he'd framed his brother for a double murder.

I couldn't think straight, my feet dragging me out of the kitchen and outside the back of the restaurant, not being able to keep it in any longer. Puking behind the nearest bin. Wiping the vomit off my chin I heard the door open and shut behind me, hearing footsteps. I looked up, seeing Roger a few feet away, looking concerned, horrified, angry. He just looked at me with a coldness in his eyes I hadn't seen before. I felt my hands shake as my feet carried me away from him, again. Pushing passed him. 

Running all the way to my apartment, stopping several times to make sure Roger wasn't behind me. I ripped off my clothes, heading into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Letting it run a few minutes before dropping onto the floor. The hot water poured over me, washing away the smell of pizza dough and vomit off me. I sat there for a few minutes before the scolding hot water made me feel dizzy and nauseous. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop feeling his hands all over my body. His hands trailing down my thighs, on the my back. Feeling his hot breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, letting the last drops of water try and wash away the grubbiness. I stood, a little shaky on my feet and turned off the shower, finally being able to breathe. Reaching out for my robe behind the bathroom door, wrapping it around me.

I was still in shock. Hearing that he had framed his brother for those gas station murders. But I couldn't shake the way he made me feel. That night in the bar and in my apartment. There was something about him that drove me crazy.

My hands started to shake as I made my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Suddenly I froze to the spot, hearing banging on the front door.

"Open the fucking door Kate. I know your in there," he shouted.

I knew that Roger wasn't going to give up. I saw the door moving as I heard him pounding his fists against it.

"Come on Kate. I'm not going anywhere. Open the god damned door," 

He pounded harder and harder. I stood near the door, shaken as it burst open, almost knocking me down. He stood in front of me, breathing hard, having probably ran all the way to my apartment. Roger stared at me, his eyes wide and wild. 

I turned quickly, rushing into the kitchen, trying to get to the phone. Roger ran after me, wrapping his arms around me, dragging me away from the phone and into the hallway.

"NO!" I screamed. 

He kicked the front door shut as he held me in his arms. For the first time since I'd met him, I was scared, not knowing what he was going to do to me. I knew his secret! Roger bolted the door, making sure I couldn't get out.

"Let me go," 

He let me go, dropping me on the floor in the hallway. I looked at him, his face screwed up tight. 

"I'm not gonna fucking hurt you Kate. If I was you'd know about it already," roger said. 

He reached his hand down, pulling me up.

"You shouldn't have run off like that."

"What was I supposed to do, after what you told me what you've done." 

I moved away as he began to pace around me. Scared, I moved away, out of reach. My back met with the hall wall, making me stop. Roger turned, moving towards me, pressing his body against mine, his arms stretched out either side of my head.

"You wouldn't let it go. You kept pushing me," he shouted in my face, pounding the walls with his fists. 

"How could you do it? How could you let him take the blame like that?" I asked. 

I turned around, reaching out my hand. He looked like a scared little boy. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him but he pulled away. 

"Don't fucking do that!" he shouted, standing in the middle of the hallway. 

I was sure my neighbours were going to call the police with all the noise. I watched as Roger sat down on a nearby chair. I still didnt understand what was going on. Why he'd done all these things. I knelt next to him, reaching my hand up once more. This time he didn't even flinch. Looking at me with warmth in his eyes.

"What happened. Why did you do it?" I asked.

All kinds of scenarios went around in my head. Did he intend to do it or... Whatever it was I didn't want to be scared of him. I was feeling things for him I hadn't felt in a long time. 

"I just get angry sometimes, I can't control it." he said. 

I held his hands, feeling them shaking, trying to stop it.

"What if you got angry at me?" I asked.

Roger shook his head.

"No, no, no baby. I'd never hurt you." 

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine, softly. I could feel the emotion in his voice. 

"Why your brother?"

I didn't want to ask but I had no choice. Needing to know. 

"I can't go back to prison Katie, I can't,"

"Maybe we can talk to the police, make some kind of deal. I know a few people who.."

Roger pulled away, his face changing again. 

"It's not going to be a slap on the fucking wrists," he shouted, standing up. "This is my 3rd strike. Back to prison if I'm lucky. It's the death penalty Kate. I that what you want? Do you want me dead?" 

His voice got louder and louder and I was getting scared again. I didn't know him, didn't know what he was capable of. 

I shook my head. "Of course I don't. But why your brother? I'm trying to understand." 

"He's never been in trouble before. They'll go easy on him."

"You can't know that," I shouted.

I couldn't believe anyone could do something like this, especially to their own brother. 

"This is a double murder for christs sake. Their not just gonna give him a slap on the wrist, pat him on the head and send him on his way," 

My emotions were getting the better of me. The guy I'd met a few days ago was telling me something I wish he'd never told me. I had feelings for Roger. It wasn't just about the sex, which was incredible. But how could I get passed this!

"What else could I do?"

Roger began to pace my apartment, moving front the hallway to the kitchen. I stood up, following closely behind. I caught up with him, seeing him standing against my kitchen table. I ran my hand down his back, not being able to take my eyes off him. 

"Baby," I whispered. "We can sort this out." 

He turned around, looking down at me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I don't know," I whispered, running the back of my hand across his forehead, my fingers trailing his hair. "Let me help you,"

Roger was as just as confused as I was. How could I possibly still have feelings for him after what he'd told me. Killing two people in cold blood and then framing his brother for the murders. 

I leant forward pressing my hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding. He looked at me with those eyes that had been so cold earlier, were how full of something more. As though I had been the only one who had ever cared about him in his life. I watched as he took my hand, thinking that he was going to push me away. But pulled me even closer. 

"Why do you still want to help me even after what I've done?" 

"I think you know why," I whispered. "Because I want you," I held in my breath. "I want you in my bed," I said, letting it all out.

I felt the heat between my thighs, just from the way he looked at me. An Intense burning lust in his eyes. Roger pushed my hand away, letting his own fall to my waist, pulling the straps of my robe loose.

"I fuckin want you so bad!" He growled, ripping my robe open.

I ran my hand across his face, grinning. No man had made me ever feel like this. The more I knew the more I wanted him! He stirred something deep within me that I couldn't control any longer. 

"Then fucking take me," 

Grabbing hold of my hands he spun me around, pressing me hard against the table and then lifted me up onto it. My legs were pushed far apart as Roger stood in between them, letting his had linger up and down my thigh. My heart raced as I looked into his eyes. I knew what I could see now, lust, desire, need, having the same look in my eyes too. 

Roger's lips took mine hard, snapping my head back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My whole body was on fire and only Roger could put it out. I tugged at his t shirt pulling it over his head. It had only been an hour ago since I'd seen his body and I was never going to get this image of him out of my mind. 

I bit my lip as I felt his hand move higher up my thigh and I returned the favour by running my hand down his chest. As I got lower my eyes noticed that Roger hadn't dressed properly from our moment in the kitchen at Dante's pizza. His lips kissed my neck, moving down nipping at my collar bone. Roger's fingers lightly teased my wet folds.

"Oh fuck!" I cried. 

His eyes looked up at me as he moved further down and my breath hitched as I felt his tongue tease my nipple. My body began to shake. Roger's tongue snaking out, licking down the valley between my breasts, stopping for a moment to suck on my nipples making them harder. My eyes widened as he got on his knees, lifting my leg over his shoulders. His lips kissing the flesh of my inner thighs. I could feel his hot breath against my wet pussy. Oh god I wanted him so badly. 

"Fuck," I screamed as his tongue teased my folds. 

"Mmmm," he moaned into me. "Taste so fuckin good," 

I lay back on the table, my hand on his head, fingers twirling around his hair. My eyes closed feeling lost in him. I knew he was bad news, really bad news but I couldn't help myself. Roger did something to me that night, that I can't get out of my system. I was falling for him. This was insane. I was almost 35 years old going after a man probably 10 years younger. I'd always been attracted to danger, but never anything like this. And never to anybody so dangerous.

My hips bucked against his mouth, his tongue deep inside my pussy, then pressing hard against my clit. On the verge of an intense orgasm, I forced him deeper. 

"Don't stop, fuck Roger, don't stop." 

He grabbed my hips pulling me closer on his mouth. I could feel my pussy clench over his tongue, my whole body shaking. 

"Fuuuucck," 

Roger stood quickly, grabbing me, pulling me off the table and turning me around.

"Is this what you want?" He shouted. "My cock inside you,"

I turned my head around seeing his face. He looked angry but part of me liked it. 

"Is that what you want?" I asked, grinning, listening as I heard him unzip his pants and ripping off his belt.

My body shook in pleasure at the thought of what he was going to do me with that belt. Roger pulled me back to him, his mouth pressed against my ear.

"I've wanted to fuck you since I saw you through the door of the bar. Now I can't stop wanting you. All of you." he whispered in my ear. 

Roger pulled off my robe, standing there in front of him completely naked. His hand running down my spine, forcing me down on the table. 

I felt the tip of his cock tease my pussy, hearing him breathing hard behind me. 

"Never wanted anyone so much as I want, need you," he growled.

His hand moved to the back of my neck, gripping my hair and pulling me hard back against him. 

"Yessss," I hissed, as he plunged his cock inside me with one swift thrust. 

I felt his hand against my throat as he pounded into me. His cock stretching me with every thrust. Roger pushed me hard against the table, grabbing hold of my hips, digging his fingers into my flesh. Leaving his mark on me for everyone to see. 

"Mine," he whispered,

Part of me wanted to be his, completely. Giving myself to him, willingly. What had he done to me. 

He pounded harder, relentless, not stopping for a moment. 

"Oh fuck Katie... Fuck I want you," he screamed.

I could feel my pussy tighten again, could feel his cock throbbing inside me, waiting to fill me. 

"I'm coming... Fuck..." I moaned, screaming as I came.

Roger grabbed my throat again, bringing me back against him. Riding out my orgasm, thrusting several more times, feeling his hot sticky seed filling me from deep within. He began to slow, our bodies writhing against each other, slowly, not wanting to stop. Then he pulled out of me and I turned to look at him. 

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, my hand running through his wet hair. 

I could still feel his hands around my neck. He just smiled at me, lifting me up in his arms. 

"You'll find out soon enough," 

Roger carried me towards my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us

I woke up in the middle of the night, catching up on some paper work for the bar. My mind not being able to rest. Going over the events of the last few days. Realising that if I hadn't have opened that door in the bar that night that I probably would have gone back home, closing the bar and starting again somewhere new. But I hadn't. And I was still here in Las Vegas, feeling more confused than I had ever been in my life before. Roger was fast asleep. Looking as though he was only truly at peace when he was asleep. It was becoming more and more clear to me that I'd fallen for him. A crazy, irrational emotion I didn't need in my life. What I was feeling was definitely irrational. Even after telling me that he'd killed two people and framed his brother for their murders, I didn't care! I know I should have. I know I should have been repulsed and incensed and a part of me was. I just couldn't shut off these feelings I had for him.

I watched him as he slept, exhausted from our bedroom antics. Laying next to him, a sheet wrapped around his waist. His arm tucked under his body, laying on his side. Looking innocent. But far from innocent. I ran my fingers through his hair, watching as he shifted position. Deciding to let him sleep after spending the last few hours locked in each others bodies. Still being able to feel his hands all over me. His nail marks in my hips. My whole body still sore, scratch marks on my back and inner thighs. Roger had been rough, rougher than that first night. Making my body ache, bleed, my lips crying out for more. 

My head turned, looking at the clock. It was only 5am and I had a delivery for the bar coming at 6am. I shifted on the bed, slowly, my back still sore. Sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling over. I winced as I moved, placing my feet on the floor and stood up. I turned, seeing Roger's eyes opening, tired and blurry from sleep. 

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" he asked. 

I turned back around, leaning down on the bed. Roger pulled his arm from under him, pulling me down on top of him, sliding his leg between my thigh.

"I have deliveries coming and I need to get ready," I said, trying to pull back.

Roger grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me close for a kiss. Teasing my lips with his teeth. His other hand between my thighs. 

"Already so wet for so early in the morning," he said.

I managed to pull myself away. Even if I did want to crawl back under the sheets with him. Letting him take me again. But I had a life outside of this bedroom that I needed to take care of. A bar that wouldn't run itself. 

"I can't baby. I need to sort out the bar and... "

I looked down at him, watching as he turned over, purposely pulling his sheet off. Fuck, I moaned to myself as his cock sprang upwards. God I loved that he was young. Not the youngest I'd ever been with but young enough. His body firm, his hands strong. Last night Roger never wanted to stop. Wanting to take complete control of me. His body never getting tired. Hands, lips, teeth, everywhere. At one point I'm sure I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt his eyes burn into me as he got up onto his knees. My eyes still on his cock between us.

"Can't it fucking wait?" He asked, pulling me closer again, his fingers twirled hard in my hair.

I shook my head as he pounded his lips against mine. His hand moving down my body, squeezing my breasts hard, wanting desperately to give in. 

"Fuck," I groaned. "Baby," I whispered between kisses. "I have to get showered and get ready for this delivery."

Roger looked at me, giving me a devilish smirk. One that had already gotten me into trouble. 

"I've got a package right here gorgeous to be delivered," he said, looking down at his hard cock.

I licked my lips, still being able to taste him. 

"I can't." I whispered. "Why don't you get a few more hours sleep and after this delivery I'll let you deliver that package,"

I turned, grinning as I felt his hand across my ass, smacking me hard. 

"Crazy little bitch," he shouted after me.

I looked behind me, seeing him fall back onto the bed, making no attempt to cover himself up. 

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, taking off my t shirt I wore to go to bed in, followed by my panties. Closing my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about Roger being in the next room. Wishing he'd come in and fuck me against the shower wall. The hot water perishing over us. I stepped inside the stall, picking up my shower gel off the shelf in front of me. Pouring the gel onto my hand I looked up, hearing the door creak open and watched as the shower curtain was pulled open. Roger stood in front of me, having gotten half dressed, wearing his jeans, grinning. 

"I can't keep away from you," he growled. 

"Why don't you get in here with me?" I asked, beginning to rub the gel onto my body.

Roger shook his head, stepping back, sitting against the sink.

"And waste that view. I wanna watch you gorgeous," 

I let the water wash over me for a moment, rubbing the gel into my breasts, smiling as it lathered against my skin. I could feel my nipples harden as I got more and more aroused. Roger watched me, biting his lip. I could see the bulge in his jeans growing. 

"I wanna see you play with your pussy," he asked, that demanding tone in his voice. 

My heart began to pound in my chest as I watched as he relaxed. I reached up, turning off the shower, leaning back against the wall, my hand trailing down my soaked body, slipping down my thighs. My eyes stayed on him, wanting him to see everything. I spread my legs, fingers playing in the double wetness. 

"Fuck you're so hot!" 

I smile, the pleasure written all over my face. With the other men in my life I'd always been self conscious of my body. But not with him. I bit my lip, licking them as I watch him watch me. I let my fingers move between my folds, seeking out my clit. My body shakes as the bundle of nerves throbs between my fingers. 

"That's it gorgeous," 

I couldn't take no more, slipping my fingers deep inside me, thrusting deeper. I was so wet, even from before the shower. Roger grabbed hold of the bulge in his jeans, staring deep into me. 

"You get me so fucking hard," he growled. 

I watched him as he unzipped his jeans, getting out his cock, stroking it. Roger walked across the bathroom, stepping into the shower, pushing me hard against the wall, pinning my arms above me head with one hand. I felt his cock tease me, pressing against my pussy. Roger used his other hand, grabbing his cock, thrusting deep inside me.

"Fuck," I cried out. 

Roger grabbed hold of my ass, lifting me up against the wall. The lather on my body making his chest soaking wet and slippery. I wrapped my legs around him as he pounded me hard against the wall. Fuck I'd been waiting him to do me like this. My arms wrapped around his neck, sliding between us, then down his arms. Feeling his muscles hard, seeing the veins throbbing as he gripped me harder. 

"Harder," I growled. "Fuck me harder," 

Roger held me close as he carried me out of the shower and against the sink. Pulling out of me, he spun me around making sure I could see him in the mirror in front of me. I felt his hand run down my back, smacking my ass again. I looked at him in the mirror, his body glistening in sweat and water, his blonde hair damp. God he fucking looked good. I was desperate to touch him. He ran his hand up my spine again, clutching my hair, pulling my head back.

"You want it hard baby."

I nod, forcing my head away from him. 

Roger forced his hand between my legs behind me, his fingers pressed against my pussy. I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to scream out loud. I opened them quickly as his cock pressed against me.

"I want it Roger fuck me." I cried. 

My whole body ached for him. Roger pulled my hair back as he thrust his cock inside me. I looked at Roger in the mirror his own need to come outweighing my own. I was already on the edge after pleasuring myself. 

I watched as Roger fucked me harder, his fingers tangled within my hair. Our bodies slipped against each other, wet, slick. I gripped the sink hard with my hands, bending over. I grinned, hearing his slap against my ass. 

"Arrggggh fuck I'm coming..." I screamed. 

Roger pulled me up, gripping my neck, just like last night. I felt his body shake as he filled me...

"Fuckkkkk," he growled. 

He ran his hand down the front of my body, holding me close as we both came down from our high, pulling out of me.

"Katie, your such a good fuck!" Roger said.

I turned quickly, pushing him away, reaching up and grabbing my robe. My face angry. I couldn't fucking believe it. After all I was doing for him and he treated me like that. I pulled away, heading into my bedroom, pacing the tiny room. I pulled out my drawers, searching for today's clothes. I looked up as I heard him scuffle into the room, tucking himself in his jeans.

"After yesterday. After what you told me... Is that all I fucking am to you, a quick fuck!"

Roger moved closed, his face as angry as mine. 

"Do you know how much trouble I could get into. I could go to prison too. And you just treat me like some hooker off the street," I shouted. 

"Hey, course I don't,"

He moved across the room, standing in front of me. Placing his hands on either side of my face. 

"Don't talk like that," he said. 

His eyes were warm. If I didn't know any better, he looked as though he cared about me. 

"Your the only woman who's ever cared anything about me. I'm sorry about that.. I...." 

My head turned as I heard a truck pull up outside. The delivery was early and I was in no hurry to go down there. I felt a little awkward. Not having talked about, well anything. Apart from the whole killed two guys, framed my brother thing. I looked up at him, placing my hands on top of his. 

"It's okay baby," I whispered. 

I couldn't resist him when he looked at me like that. What was it about him? 

He pulled my hands down, wrapping them around me. 

"I don't deserve you, not after what I did," roger said. 

I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to help him. My feelings for him were clouding my judgment. Normally an upstanding member of the community, a business woman. And my head had been turned by a blonde, sexy pizza boy. Who happened to have a murderous streak. Part of me was scared that he might do it again but I wasn't worried that he might hurt me. Apart from when we were having sex, he was nice to me, caring, like now. 

"Baby," I whispered, "I can get you through this, if you'll let me." 

I ran my fingers through his hair, watching as he smiled, scrunching up his nose. 

"Katie," he whispered, resting his head against my forehead.

I think it was at that moment when I realised that I had fallen in love with him. My head shook as I heard the truck outside beep it's horn several times. 

"I really need to..."

Roger nodded, letting me go. I moved back towards the chest of drawers behind me, picking out more clothes. Roger sat back on the bed, watching as I got dressed, slipping on my panties, jeans and an old t shirt. I looked up a few times, noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes off me, leaning back onto the bed.

"Why don't you go back to sleep whilst I take care of this!" I said, picking up my jacket off the chair next to the bed. 

"Would be even better with you in here, gorgeous," roger said, patting the side of the bed next to him. 

"I won't be long," I said, leaning in, kissing him quickly, heading towards my front door.

I don't know if I was expecting him to be gone when I got back. 

I headed down to the bar, letting in the delivery guys. Watching them closely as they stacked the booze in the corner of the bar. One of them smiled at me. We'd been flirting on and off for the last few months. But I wasn't Interested. Sure enough he was my old type, tall, dark, handsome but I wanted something new, exciting. Roger was definitely excited and dangerous. And it brought something out in me. 

"Can you sign here please?" he asked, shoving the form under my nose on the bar. "Why don't you give me your number too!" 

I looked at him, running my fingers through my hair, giving him a sly smile.

"And why would I do that. You already know the number of the bar, its on your sheet here."

The guy moved around the bar, making sure he was right in front of me, placing his hand over the sheet, stopping me from signing it. 

"Stop teasing me darling, I meant your private number." He said, his grin getting wider. 

I could hear the guys behind him, jeering him on,

"Yeah baby!" They shouted. 

I looked behind them, seeing them slapping each other on the backs, making me laugh. Guys were the same everywhere. I didn't mind, I could take the jibes as much as anyone. Running a bar, I'd heard it all before and worse.

"Sorry baby, maybe when your divorce comes through," I said looking down at his hand.

His finger was ring less, but there was a distinct white patch around his wedding finger. And the way he acted. A little too forceful for a single man. Just the right attitude for a newly separated singleton. 

"Ahhh she got you there," his friend shouted behind him.

I rested my hand on his, squeezing it playfully. 

"It's a date," he said, getting up and rejoining his friends. "I'll see you again beautiful,"

I shook my head, laughing as they left the bar, going out into he back to their truck. I started bottling up, my hand picking up the remote for the tv above me and switched it on. I turned it up a little. I always liked a little sound in the back ground whilst I was working. 

I leant down turning my back on the bar, opening the fridge behind me. 

"Gorgeous, you in ere?" I heard.

It was Roger. I bobbed up, seeing him standing in front of me. I smiled as he looked at me, all young, firm and a little sleepy. 

"Hey baby. Thought you were gonna wait upstairs. I've nearly finished."

"Who was that?" He asked. 

Suddenly his face changed, hurt, angry, like he wanted to kill something.

"Him, oh he's just the delivery guy," I said, moving around the bar towards him.

I reached out my hand, watching as he pulled away. This wasn't like before. 

"He was hitting on you!" Roger said, his voice harsh.

"A lot of guys hit on me. I run a bar, I've had worse, believe me."

"Seemed to me like you liked it," 

I could feel his whole way towards me change. The affection gone from his eyes.

"What was I supposed to do,"

I took no notice, moving towards him. 

"Hey," I said, brushing my hand against his face. "Don't worry baby... There's no one else in my life but you, only you." 

I looked into his eyes. Not the face of a killer but of someone I wanted to spend my life with. I pulled him close to me.

"Believe me baby..." I said. 

I brushed away the fallen blonde hair from his eyes. God what he did to me. Making me feel things. Making me forget his past. Roger spun me around, smacking my ass.

"Get up those fuckin stairs."

Moving forward, I heard the tv above us, forgetting that I switched it on.

"Benjamin Jennings, arrested in the recent gas station murders was found dead in his cell late last night after committing suicide. Police and paramedics tried to revive the suspect whilst in police custody but was pronounced dead at the scene... In other local news...."

I picked up the remote, quickly turning off the tv.

"Roger," I whispered.

He just stared at me, not moving. Not even reacting to what he'd just heard, frozen to the spot. 

"I'm so sorry,"

Without saying a word, he ran passed me, out of the bar. I ran after him, pushing the door open and running out into the street. Roger was to quick for me, I couldn't even see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PHYSICAL VIOLENCE

I lost Roger outside the bar. I couldn't even follow him, me stupidly wearing my high heels. That and I didn't know where he lived. In the hours of amazing sex we didn't actually get around to talking much. Apart from telling him how hard I wanted it. We didn't go in for talking. I just wanted his body against me. Pressing me down hard on the bed, against the wall, over the table in my kitchen. 

I'd headed back into the bar, not sure what to do! If there was anything I could possibly do. I picked up the remote off the bar, throwing it across the room, hearing it smash against some bottles.

"Fuck!" I screamed, holding my head in my hands.

All day I'd been worried. Not being able to contact Roger, not knowing where he lived. What kind of relationship was this? Was I just a good fuck when he needed it. Same could be said for him but I had feelings for Roger. And I had no idea how he felt about me. Fuck, he makes me feel like a fucking crazy school girl. 

They kept repeating the news about Ben on the tv, not being able to stop thinking about Roger. But I had a bar to run and it wasnt going to run itself, not with the renovations due to take place in 2 days. Tonight was the last night before the builders were ready to start and everything was half price till 11pm. 

By 11 I was hungry. Work had done little to take my mind off Roger. If I only knew where he lived. At least I knew where he worked. I let my manager close up. I was hungry and headed down the block towards Dante's Pizza.

I stood outside, looking in through the window. There were a few people inside, sat around the tables, laughing and joking. I stepped inside, looking up as I heard the bell jingle above me. 

Everyone seemed to turn and smile at me at the same time. Seeing the waitress moving towards me. I knew her cause of been in the place a few times even before me and Roger hooked up. 

"Hey Amy," I called out.

Amy was making her way through college by being a waitress here and at my place down the street. I began to feel nervous. No one knew about me and Roger, except me and Roger. I wasn't even sure they was an us. 

"Is er....," I said stuttering nervously. "Is Roger here?" I asked. 

Amy smiled at me, as if she knew my secret.

"Yeah he's out back in the kitchen finishing the last orders," she said.

"Do you mind if I...?"

Amy shook her head, ushering me passed the other diners into the kitchen. I opened the swing door seeing him by the table, kneeding pizza doe. I grinned to myself, remembering last night. Still being able to smell it on my skin even after the last shower. And I could still smell him too. Roger didn't even look up as I let the door swing shit behind me. 

"Be bout 10 minutes." 

"You normally take longer than that," I said, making myself blush. 

Roger looked up, a smirk on his face. When he rose his head I could see it in his eyes. Sadness. Undeniable sadness. I moved closer, the smell of pizza filling my senses, making me a little hungry. Roger flicked his head, getting the hair from his eyes. Just when I thought I couldn't want him any more. He was turning my world upside down. 

"What are to doing ere, gorgeous?" He asked.

I looked behind him, seeing another guy adding toppings to the pizzas.

"I could ask you the same thing, considering what's happened?" 

Roger turned, giving the other guy a cold look, who drowned and headed out into the seated area. 

"And what's that?"

"Roger, your brother...."

He gave me a quick, cold look. 

"Don't.... Don't even. Just go. I don't want you ere. You were just an easy fuck. And you offered it on a plate." he said. 

Roger turned around, flipping over a pizza on to a tray and turned tossing it into the oven. I took a step forward, stopping as I noticed Roger lower his head, resting his hands on the kitchen table. The kitchen seemed to grow silent as I stood there. The silence was broken as the door swung open behind me. Amy stood in the doorway.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay Kate?" She asked.

I nodded. Not wanting to go into details about my sordid love life and my even more sordid life. 

"Yes," I said, sternly. "I was just going. Looks like there's nothing for me here after all. Guess I wasn't so hungry."

I turned quickly, heading back out onto the sidewalk. Not even looking back. I wasn't expecting him to follow me. Declare his undying love for me! That's all I was. A good fuck. No use to anyone. Other than in bed. 

I walked down the block back to the bar, several bar patrons passing me by, half dunk and leering at me. Just laughing at them. They were harmless. I met the manager outside, deciding to lock up for her instead. The only thing I could do. To lock the world outside, out. I was hurt by Roger's words. Just another easy lay. You think I'd be used to it by now. Going through life, believing all the shit people told you about yourself. Not pretty enough, not smart enough! Even with his past, I thought Roger might be different. 

I sat at the bar, pouring myself a glass of scotch. Swirling the ice around with my fingers. Hoping to drown my sorrows in as much alcohol as I could. Well as much as I could afford to lose. I looked around the bar, remembering a few nights ago, kicking off my shoes, hearing them fall to the floor next to my stool. This place had been good to me. Maybe I should have decided to sell it and move on. Instead of masking over the cracks. The bar didn't need an emotional patch it needed to be demolished and rebuilt by someone else. I took my finger from out of the glass, licking off the scotch and picked it up, downing the whole lot, pouring myself another, crunching the ice with my teeth. Classy, I thought to myself. No wonder I'm alone. 

I stood up, picking up the bottle, clutching it to my chest all the way up to my apartment. Barely able to see straight let alone put my key in the door.

Looking around I could see make out the faint smell of Roger, sweat, sex and pizza dough. Fuck him, I cursed at myself, in my tiny lonely apartment. My voice vibrating through every empty room. Thinking about last night. How every room vibrated with the sound of the two of us having sex, amazing sheet grabbing, tearing your hair out sex. 

Moving through the apartment I stopped at the entrance to my bedroom, gazing down at my bed and sat down. Either lack of sleep or the alcohol making me dozy. Feeling myself fall back onto the bed, my fingers losing its grasp on the bottle, hearing it bang on the floor, just before I lost consciousness.

My eyes opened, hearing movement in my apartment, still too tired to open them fully. I could barely make out a figure at the edge of my bed. Realising that I was actually in bed and not flaked out on top of it as I had been when i had collapsed earlier. I raised my hand, shielding my eyes, the light above me making my head throb.

"You okay there, gorgeous?" the figure asked.

I recognised the voice and only one man had called me gorgeous lately. I blinked several times, letting my eyes get used to the light. 

"What are you doing here, Roger?" I asked. "And how the hell did you get into my apartment?" 

I sat up in my bed, rubbing my head, the throbbing headache kicking in nicely. Roger stood at the bottom of my bed, still wearing that white stained vest but a blue patterned shirt over the top of it. I looked under the bed sheet that was wrapped around me, relieved that I was still wearing my clothes. 

"Criminal record, remember," he said. 

He walked around, bending down to pick up the half bottle of scotch. 

"See you started the party without me gorgeous," 

I lifted myself out of bed, pulling back the sheets. My eyes stared at the clock next to my bed. It had only been a few hours since I'd seen Roger at Dante's and collapsed in a drunken heap on my bed. 

"What are you even doing here? You made it pretty clear earlier..." I said, pulling a face. Not the prettiest face but I was still a little pissed.

I watched as Roger sat on the edge of the bed, his back to me, like before. I stayed seated on my side of the bed. Roger sat silently turning once to look at me. 

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't take it out on you. You've been nothing but kind to me," he said. 

I managed to pull myself across the bed to Roger, my head was still throbbing. I'm never drinking that much again. My hand rested on his shoulder, offering him my support.

"I'm sorry about your brother," I said. Knowing that nothing I say could make him feel better. 

Roger turned, managing as much of a smile as he could. 

"It is my fault. I never should have let Benny take the fall for me."

I dragged myself to the edge of the and threw my legs over it, worried that he was going to turn himself in. Sitting besides him I ran my hand across his face, feeling his skin cold to to touch. Roger smiled softly. I could see he was upset and rested my head against his shoulder, feeling him relax into me.

"Your not going to give yourself up are you?" I ask, worry in my tone.

Roger shook his head, gripping my hand. I held my breath as he turned to me, seeing the emotion on his face.

"He's dead because of me, Kate." 

"Baby!" I whispered, kissing his neck up to his forehead. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Without going back to prison. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you," 

Roger turned, looking at me with those eyes. A fire burning within them.

"You can do better than me," 

"I don't want anyone else, I want you," 

He looked at me, leaning in, brushing his hand against my face.

"After what I said to you earlier. You should get as far away from me as possible"

I held his hand in mine, shaking my head. "I'm not going anywhere," I said. "Neither are you. You know how I feel about you."

Roger ran his hand up along my thigh and under my tight skirt, his fingers fanning out. I could feel the tip of his fingers tracing along my panties. 

I held in my breath, letting it out slowly as he slipped two fingers underneath. "Roger!" I moaned. 

"I need you baby," he whispered in my ear, moving closer to me. 

My hand rested on top of his, stopping him from moving it any further. Even though I wanted too, wanting him more than anyone I'd ever been with. 

"What about me just being an easy fuck!" I said. 

Roger shook his head, removing his hand from under my skirt, placing both of them on the side of my face. 

"You know I didn't mean that Katie, you know how I feel about you. Your more than that to me." Roger said. 

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. There was no overblown display of affection, just plain simple words. Which is what I needed! I grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him close to me, needing to feel his body. 

"I want you to be my girl, Katie,"

Roger pressed his head against mine, whilst his hand moves under my shirt. The feel of his hand against my breast made my heart stop for a moment. After his harsh words back at Dante's, never expecting to see him again. I reached up my hand, running my fingers through his hair, smiling. 

He pushed me slowly onto the bed, pulling off his shirt and t shirt underneath. Roger got off the bed, kneeling in front of me, pulling down my panties quickly. My skirt quickly followed. I pulled myself up, reaching out to unbuckle his pants. I could already see his hard on straining through the fabric of his jeans. 

"You see what you do to me, Katie. You make me so fucking hard." 

I lifted my foot, rubbing it against his cock, seeing his eyes widen. Enjoying the affect I had on him, as much as I loved the affect he had on me. My own eyes doing the same dance over his body, biting my lip as his jeans dropped to the floor. Seeing him standing naked before me. Never getting tired of seeing his naked flesh. His body making me drool a little. 

Roger knelt between my spread legs, his fingers sliding up and down my thighs. All the time looking at me with those wild eyes. My back arched as his mouth replaced his touch. His tongue gliding along my skin. 

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard Kate," Roger said, feeling his breath vibrate on my skin. The tone of his voice made my whole body shake in response. 

He lifted my legs over his shoulder, giving me that grin as he did so. I could feel his lips on my wet pussy, his tongue delving between my delicate folds. I felt as though I levitated off the bed. 

My mind finding the pleasure too much to deal with. "Oh my god," I moaned as his eyes looked into mine. I was his now. 

 

I could see feel him besides me as I got out of bed. Roger lay on top of the sheets, still completely naked. My body still tingled at the thought of what had happened. How Roger had taken his time with me, but still managed to get me to scream out his name like that first time and the second and the third and every time since. I know it was going to take some time to help him get over his brother. But I wasn't playing on going anywhere. 

I got up from my bed, smiling at seeing him peaceful. Probably the first good night sleep he'd ever had. I ran my hand across his head, kissing him. Knowing how stupid it looked. 

My head looked up as I heard noises coming from downstairs in the bar. I put on a robe around me, picking up my keys off the dresser table.

The light hurts my eyes as I turned them on, bathing the bar in an unfamiliar glow. "Hello," I called out. "Is there anyone here," 

As I turned to go back upstairs I heard movement behind me and a voice call out to me. 

"I told you I'd see you again, beautiful."

I turn seeing the guy from the delivery that morning, staring at me. I can feel my hands begin to shake.


End file.
